Cross-talk leakage (signal artifacts that are similar to echo) may be heard by a far-end user during a telephone conversation when a near-end user is utilizing a mobile communications device, such as a cellular phone. In some instances, cross-talk leakage may occur when the near-end user plugs headphones accessories into the headphone jack of their cellular phone and participates in a conversation with the far-end user. Cross-talk leakage may occur, in part, due to hardware design artifacts caused by the headphone jack. In some instances, a common ground that is shared by various components within the cellular phone may contribute to the presence of cross-talk leakage/contamination. While the use of a common ground may minimize the amount of wires needed for the headphone jack, this common ground may cause cross-talk leakage that is deleterious to phone call quality.
Hardware issues relative to discrepant device standards may also contribute to the occurrence of cross-talk leakage. For example, when various parts of the cellular phones are fabricated using different hardware and/or manufacturing standards (e.g., when standards for grounding of electrical components differs from country-to-country), these discrepancies in standards may cause undesirable performance behaviors for the cellular phone, including, but not limited to, cross-talk leakage.